Her other half
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Zoe Orimoto thought she was an only child, but that changes. One day, she met a girl, who looks just like her. And this girl loves the boy, Zoe was in love, since she met him. Takumi
1. The new student

**Heey, I decided to write a new Takumi Story! Hope you like it. But I don't know if it would be a long story.  
**

Zoe Orimoto, a 19 years-old girl, who goes to a highschool in Shibuya. Her parents are divorced. She lives with her mother, while her father lives in Italy with a new wife and new kids. Zoe doesn't have contact with her father. When she was little, her parents were already divorced.

Anyways, one year is left, till she is graduated with her best friend Takuya. Secretly, she has a crush on him. Her other friends are Koji; an emo-like boy, Kouichi; his twin brother, Tommy; her youngest friend and J.P.; who was just graduatet.

"Okay, let's have a look on your homework." The teacher said to the class.

"Shit we had homework?" Zoe's best friend, Takuya, asked shocked.

Zoe, who sits right next to him giggled. He always forget it.

"Oh, Mr Kanbara you forgot your homework, again?" The teacher asked him, a bit angry.

"Y-Yes! Sorry Ma'am." Takuya quickly answers.

"Takuya, this is the fifth time you forgot it. Have you problems with the exercises? May I tell your parents or...-" But before she could finish her sentence, a knock was heard.

"Come in!" The teacher said, allowing the person to enter the room.

Zoe was not really paying attention, she just drew something on a piece of paper, A 'T' with a heart around it.

A girl enters the room. The pupils were shocked how she looked. She gave the teacher a folded paper, and the teacher read it. Then she smiles and says to the class: "Listen. This is a new student..." Then she turns her face to the girl and goes on: "Would you like to introduce yourself?" The girl nodded.

Takuya softly touches Zoe with his elbow. "Pssh, Zoe look at that girl!"

Zoe was surprised of the touch, which brought her back from her thoughts. She immediatly covers the heart she just drew with her hand, because she doesn't want Takuya to aks her for what the 'T' stands for.

As she looked up at Takuya, he pointed to a girl in front of the class. But as Zoe looked at her, she almost got a heart attack. The girl looks JUST LIKE HER. Like a clone or so.

"Oh my gosh. She looks just like me!" She shouted out.

Her look-alike sees Zoe and smiles.

"I'm Sarah." She said to Zoe. But Zoe was too shocked to answer.

"Then we will go on with our lesson Sarah, please sit down on a free chair. So, where were we? The teacher asks.

"Uh, you wanted to write something on the board!" Takuya lies.

"Really? Thank you, Tankuya!"

Later, on their way home

As always, Takuya walks back home with Zoe, because he only lives a few blocks away from her.

"That's strange. Why does she look like me?" Zoe talks about Sarah, still irritated.

"I don't know." Was all Takuya could answer.

A couple of minutes later, they reached Zoe's house.

"Can I come to your house today?" Takuya asks the blond girl.

"Of course!" She answers happily.

"Okay, see ya!" He quickly hugs her and went home as well.

Zoe looked for the key in her pocket. As she found it, she opens the door and went straight to the kitchen. To her surprise, another person sits on the table with her mother.

"Sarah?" What are you doing here?" Zoe asked the girl, a bit annoyed of her.

"Zoe, we have something to tell you." Her mother said, calmly.

"What is it? And what do you mean with 'we'?" The blond asks.

"Well... To make it short: Sarah is your sister. Your twin sister, exactly." Her mother lays a hand on Zoe's shoulder, who was really shocked.

"My twin sister? Since when?" Zoe couldn't believe it.

"Uh, since you were born." Her mother said, answering her question.

"And you just tell it me now? Mom, I'm 16!" The blond was wondering, why her mother didn't tell her earlier.

"I'm sorry... I didn't find the words to explain you that." Her mother tries to find an excuse.

"Anyways, why is she here?" Zoe was not so happy about the fact, that she suddenly has a twin.

"You know, your father is fired from his job, so he hasn't got enough money to feed the family."

"Fine... But we haven't got a room for her." Zoe said.

"That's why she sleeps in your room."

"In MY room? NO!" Zoe argued with her mother.

"Yes! Only till we find a bigger house.

"But...-Aaargh!" The blond was angry at her mother and went to her room, because she doesn't want to argue with her anymore. Sarah followed her.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asks her sister.

"Does it look like everything is alright?" Zoe said angrily.

"Sorry... Can I ask you something?" Her twin asks.

"Sure." Zoe said, but calmer.

"Who is the boy you're always talking to?"

"You mean, the boy I sit next to in class?"

"Yes!"

"That's Takuya Kanbara, my best friend."

"Okay."

Right then the door bell rings.

"It's him!" Zoe shouted, suddenly happy and runs downstairs to open the door.

"Hey!" The brunette said and hugs her.

"Hey! Come in my room!" Zoe takes Takuya's hand and pulled him to her room. As they came in, Takuya immediatly saw Sarah.

"Hey, you're Takuya, right?" Sarah said and gives him a flirty smile.

"Yes. But what are you doing here?" Takuya smiles back.

"I'm living here, Zoe is my twin sister!" She said proudly.

Zoe saw that they smiley at each other and was a bit jealous.

**That's the end of the first chapter! Did you like it? :3**


	2. Jealousy and lies

**Please review this chapter, if you like it :)**

"I can't believe, that I have to borrow her my clothes!" Zoe said to her friends at school.

"Take it easy." Takuya tries to calm her.

"Anyways, how does she look?" Koji asked.

"She is my twin, remember? So she looks like me." Zoe answers the stupid question.

"Hey Zoe, look! There is a girl, who looks just like you!" Kouichi said, pounting at a girl.

"That is her, weirdo!" The blond answers, a bit annoyed.

"I think it would be very strange for me, if someone looks just like me." Koji said without thinking.

"But Kouichi looks like you, did you forget?" Takuya asked the raven-haired boy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Koji remembered, while Sarah came near them. And finally reached them.

"Heey!" She said with a fake sweet voice.

As Koji looked at her, his eyes were about to fall out. He totally forgot what Zoe said earlier. "Zoe, this girl looks like you!"

"Okay, the next person, who says that, gets a bottle on his head!" Zoe said angrily.

Random guy: "Hey Zoe,...-"

He can't even finish his sentence, because a bottle flew on his head.

"Why did you do that? I only wanted to tell you, that we have a free lesson." The boy said, while holding a hand on his head.

"Oh, sorry then." Zoe apologized.

In the free lesson

"Takuya, can you help me with math? I don't understand that." Sarah interupted the talk of Takuya and Zoe.

"Uh,... of course." Takuya didn't want that, but he couldn't say "no".

Zoe watched them, as Takuya tries to explain her the 'complicated' exercises.

'Is she really so silly, or is she pretending it?', Zoe thought to herself.

"Oh Takuya, you are so clever! Thank you, that you explained me that!" Sarah thanked Takuya for uh... nothing? Then she hugged him thight, for no reason. Takuya didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back. Zoe couldnt hold her jealousy back and runs out of the room. As Takuya saw this, he stopped hugging Sarah and follows Zoe.

"Takuya, where are you going?" Sarah asked him surprised, but Takuya didn't give an answer.

Zoe felt a few tears escaped from her eyes, she immediatly wiped it off. 'Stupid Takuya!', she thought.

"Zoe, wait!" Takuya yells and runs after her.

Zoe couldn't look at him, she doesn't want that. Not now. She runs faster, but she knew that Takuya is a faster runner than her. He finally grabbed her hand and made her stop running away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worried.

"What's wrong? You hugged my sister! You really like her, do you? Would you like to kiss her too?" Zoe said angry at her best friend.

"What? No! She hugged me, because I helped her with math! Nothing more! And I would never date your sister! Why are you so angry?" Takuya wonders, why she's acting like that.

"I-I don't know. It's not the same anymore with HER in my life." Zoe said, now calmer.

"It's a bit difficult for you now, but you will get used to it." Takuya tries to comfort her and hugged her.

As he hugged her, Zoe felt a good feeling in her stomach. Like butterflies were flying in it. Both didn't want to let go of each other, but then the bell rings and the pupils are coming out from their rooms. They didn't want them to think, that they are more than best friends. They let go of each other and went back to their room and took their bags to get to the next period. As they walked in the class room, Zoe saw that Sarah looked at them in an angry way.

"Takuya, can I come to your house after school?" Zoe asked. She doesn't want Takuya to come over to her house, because Sarah might be there and tries to flirt with Takuya.

"Sure." Takuya said and takes his bag.

"All right, then let's go to our next lesson." Zoe said happily.

"Yippiie!" Takuya answered sarcastically.

In the break

Now, Sarah sits always on the table with Zoe and her friends. She didn't make really friends on her own.

"Umm... do you guys also see two Zoe's?" Koji asked the boys at the table.

"Oh Koji, we are twins like you and Kouichi! Get it in your head!" Zoe said really annoyed of the boys stupidness. Then the emo-like boy looks at his brother, who eats like a pig.

"He can't be my brother!" He said, but Kouichi didn't hear it, he was too busy with eating.

"This guys are weird." Sarah whispered to Zoe.

"Yeah, but they are my friends." Zoe whispered back.

"But Sarah, you look HAWT." Koji smirked at her.

"Wait, wait, wait... If you think Sarah looks hot, than you also think that Zoe is hot!" Takuya said.

"No... why should I? It's not like, they look the same." Koji answers, as usually his answer was stupid. "But you said to me, that YOU think Zoe looks hot." Koji said to Takuya, who was blushing hard.

"You-You think I look hot?" Zoe asked, blushing a bit.

"Hey Takuya, can I come to your house today?" Sarah suddenly interupted.

"Umm... Zoe is already coming." He said, not wanting her to come too.

"Please... We can do something together!" Sarah suggested.

"No... we wanted to make 'best friends things'." Zoe quickly said.

"Yes, they wanted to make love." Koji said and Takuya and Zoe looked angry at him.

"But Takuya said to me, that he only wants to make love with ME!" Sarah suddenly said.

"WHAT?" Zoe was shocked. "Takuya, how could you? I thought you would never date my sister?" Zoe was hurt and ran away again.

"Zoe, I didn't even said that!" But Zoe couldn't her him anymore...

**So that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review it!**


	3. Takuya, how could you?

"Please Zoe, wait!" Takuya yelled as he runs after Zoe. Zoe immediatly stopped. She looked on the ground, still hurt what Sarah said before. Takuya didn't saw that she stopped and runs into her. But then holds her tight on his body.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked the brunette. She can't believe what she heard earlier.

"I didn't said that, she lies. You have to believe me. I was serious as I said that I would never date your sister. She's not even my type." Takuya explained to her.

"Well, she is my twin. Then you also don't like me!" Zoe said, still not looking at her best friend.

"No. I do like you. You are my best friend. And I mean I don't like Sarah's character. You're different, Zoe. But even if you don't like her, you have to accept her." Takuya lifted her head up, to look into her emerald-green eyes.

_'We are just best friends'_, Zoe thought and sighed.

"Takuya, we don't have secret from each other, do we? We tell each other about everything, right?" Zoe suddenly asked.

"No... we have to secrets from each other." Takuya answered, a bit uncomfortable of the question. Does he have a secret? "You can tell me everything."

"Okay..." Zoe stopped and goes on "I think Sarah likes you... A LOT." Zoe looked at him.

"Ok... but we are just friends." Takuya replied.

"Yeah, but she always flirts with you and is always around you." Zoe respond.

"I don't think, that she likes me THAT much." Takuya said. "Anyways, let's go back to the others." The google-headed boy took her hand and goes back to the cafeteria.

"Umm... are you Sarah or Zoe?" Koji asked Zoe as they were back.

"I'M ZOE! Don't compare HER to ME!" Koji was getting on her nerves with that.

"Okay, okay... But earlier a girl was here, who looks like you and she followed you two. She was really HOT!" Koji said, thinking about Sarah.

"KOJI! How often...-Oh, forget it." Zoe said, she knew that it doesn't help to repeat herself everytime.

"But she wasn't with us. Or did you saw her, Zoe?" Takuya asked, wondering where Sarah is.

"Nope... And I don't want to see her ever again!" Zoe was still angry, that Sarah lied to her.

Suddenly Sarah came back to the cafeteria and sits down on their table.

"Is everything alright now, Zoe?" She asked, as if she had done nothing bad.

"First: Why does it intrest you? And second: Why did you lie to me?" Zoe can't stand this girl.

"What have I said?" Sarah acted dump.

"Oh, you know exactly what you have said, you little silly thing." Zoe knew, that she's just acting dump.

"Everything is alright, girls." Takuya suddenly said, because he doesn't want to have an arguement between the two sisters.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Koji said proudly, as everyone looked at him surprised and annoyed.

"It's probably a stupid idea, like always" Kouichi said to his brother.

"No, it's not!" Koji said and hits his brother on the head.

"Come on, Koji... What is your _awesome_ idea?" Takuya said, annoyed like the others.

"We could make stickers for Zoe and Sarah and write their names on it and stick it on their t-shirts." Koji suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Kouichi thinks about it and was proud of his brother.

"No, it's a stupid idea!" Zoe said.

"Okay, I make the stickers!" Koji said, totally ignoring Zoe and puts some things out of his bag.

"Hey, I said it was a stupid idea!" Zoe repeated what she said earlier.

"No one gives a damn." Koji respond. And Sarah giggles a bit.

"What ever." Zoe looked at Sarah and went to her class room.

The next day in school

"Hey Zoe! I made the stickers, you wanted!" Koji yelled and runs towards her.

"I didn't want them!" Zoe yelled back.

"So what?" Then he sticks it on her top. Takuya could only see that from Zoe's back, so he thought that Koji grabs her... you know what. And Zoe looked angry at him. He immediatly runs up to them.

"Hey Koji, what are you thinking you're doing?" He yelled at his friend.

"Umm... I put the sticker on her top." Koji said in a normal voice.

"Why did you...- Wait, you did what?" Then he looks on Zoe's top, where the sticker was. Zoe blushed a bit.

"Where are you looking at, Takuya?" Zoe looked seriously.

"What? No no no, I didn't look at your-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Zoe hit him with her bag.

"You pervert!" Zoe yelled and everybody looked at them.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone with your lovey-dovey and find Sarah, to give her the sticker." Then Koji slowly walks away from them, they didn't notice it, because Zoe hitted Takuya all the time.

Later on that day (still in school)

Zoe walked through the hallways to find Takuya.

"Hey Zoe, did you saw Sarah?" Koji runs to her.

"No... Did you saw Takuya?" She asked back.

"Takuya? But you was with him a few minutes ago." Koji wonders.

"Umm... No, I wasn't. Anyways, why do you look for Sarah?" Zoe wanted to know.

"Uhh... I wanted to do things with her." Koji answers.

"What for things?" Zoe respond, wondering what the boy wanted to do with her exactly.

"Uhh... Takuya walked that way." He pointed to a random direction.

"Okay, thanks." Then the blond walked away.

"Puuh, that was close." Koji said to himself.

Zoe goes on with her search. She even looked in every corner, but there wasn't anything. As she gives up her search, she goes back to her class. On her way back she saw Takuya... KISSING WITH A GIRL! She rubbed her eyes, 'cause she couldn't believe what she saw. Then she goes near them and realizes that the girl was her sister! _'That can't be!'_, she thought.

"Takuya, how could you?" The blond was angry and runs away from the two. _'I thought he would never date or kiss my sister!'_

__**Stupid Takuya! :o Should I go on? :)  
**


	4. Misunderstanding

**I decided to go on with my story :D**

Zoe's POV

Why is everyone lying to me? Did I do something wrong? I can't believe, that Takuya kissed Sarah, my sister! I can't look in his eyes anymore, I even don't want to see his face again!

Zoe runs back to the cafeteria and sat on the table, where Koji, Kouichi and JP were.

"Is everything alright, Z?" JP asked, because she looked so sad.

"No! NOTHING IS RiGHT!" Zoe suddenly screamed at her friends.

"Sorry guys, I can't control my feelings anymore!" Zoe apologized, for sreaming at them.

"It's okay, but why are you so angry?" Kouichi asked carefully.

"You want to know? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" Zoe said and tears filled her eyes.

"Umm... yeah, maybe I can help you!" Kouichi offered.

"Ha, you musn't help ME, you must help TAKUYA!" Now Zoe sounds frustrated.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Kouichi wonders.

"HE kissed... MY SISTER!" Zoe couldn't hold her tears back.

"What? No! He would never do that!" JP didn't believe her.

"But I just saw it!" Zoe told him.

"What? TAKUYA kissed MY LADY?" Koji suddenly blured out and everyone looked angry at him. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked and the others turned back to Zoe.

"Yeah Zoe, we know you don't like your sister-" Kouichi got cut off by his brother.

"Which is REALLY hot!"

"Koji! Keep copying my homework, so that you don't interrupt our conversation!" JP told him and gave him his homework.

"So Zoe, what I was going to say is, are you jealous?" Kouichi asked unsure.

"Uhh, bad question!" Koji interrupted their conversation AGAIN. For that, he got slapped on the back of his head. "Ouch."

"Jealous? Me? Why should I be jealous?" Zoe wouldn't admit it.

"Well, I thought you really like Takuya. More than a best friend. And so you're jealous, because he is intrested in your sister." Kouichi said.

"Wait... You knew all the time, that Takuya was intrested in Sarah? And you didn't tell me?" Zoe said, getting a bit angry at them.

But before Kouichi could answer, he saw that Takuya was on his way towards them.

"There he comes! You can solve your problem on your own!" Kouichi said and took a seat next to Koji, who was still copying his math homework.

But Zoe didn't want to talk to Takuya. Now, when he broke her heart. And now, he and her sister are holding hands! They are walking hand in hands! Instead of talking with him, she runs away. Sometimes running away is better.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Takuya asked as he reached the table.

"Sarah? Sarah is right next to you!" JP said, not looking at Takuya. He was angry at the google-headed boy for breaking the girl's heart, he once had a crush on.

"Umm... no, that's Zoe! Please don't act like Koji, it's really annoying." The brown-haired boy respond.

"Well, the Zoe I know, was just running away a minute ago." JP still didn't look at him.

"Don't play with me, JP. I'm serious!" Takuya got a bit confused.

"I'm also serious! Zoe just run out!" JP was now totally angry and gave Takuya a death glare.

"Calm down, guys! By the way, why are you holding hands?" Kouichi tried to stop them from fighting.

"Zoe is my girlfriend now! We confessed our feelings for each other!" Takuya said happily.

"What? A minute ago, Zoe was here and was totally angry at you, because you kissed her sister. She didn't tell me that you are in a relationship. AND THIS ISN'T ZOE!" Kouichi pointed at the girl next to Takuya.

"I didn't kiss Zoe's sister! And THIS IS Zoe, look at her sticker!" The sticker was still on her top and there really stands 'Zoe'.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, that I accidently made two 'Zoe stickers' and Sarah asked me to have the other Zoe sticker.

"SHE WHAT?" Everyone, except Sarah yelled and looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm Zoe!" Sarah lied.

"Don't lie to me! All the time, there was something strange about you!" Takuya was totally anrgry at the girl. He can't believe that.

"But you are my boyfriend!" Sarah replied.

"Not anymore! I'm breaking up!" Takuya said and started to look for the real Zoe. He wanted to tell her the truth. It was all a misunderstanding.


	5. Feeling sick

Takuya's POV:

I went every where in school to look for Zoe. But I didn't find her! No one even saw her! I'm relly worried. I think I really hurt her, but why did she care? I know, it's not nice when you see your best friend kissing with your sister, which you hate with all your heart. But even when I flirted with other girls, she was mad at me. Girls...

Luckily we have the last period together. She MUST be there. Right then the bell rang and I went to our last period for today. I sat on my seat waiting for Zoe. She didn't came. 5 minutes past and she nor the teacher showed up.

"Hey Takuya, did you find Zoe?" Koji asked as he came in. Normally he would be late, but the teacher wasn't there, so he had luck.

"Does it look like I found her?" Takuya asked back and pointed at the empty seat next to him.

"That's why I ask you, I don't know!" Koji respond and took a seat behind Takuya.

"Please don't get on my nerves now." Takuya was already annoyed of Koji. Koji kept his mouth shut.

Takuya took his mobile out of his pocket and started to write a message on it.

"No mobiles allowed!" Koji said as he saw what Takuya was doing.

"Shut up, Koji! Or I will tell the teacher that you are always copying homework from your brother. You know, it's also not allowed!" Takuya shot back and Koji was immediatly quiet. He hates doing homework, ok who does not?

"Anyways, who are you writing?" Koji asked curious.

"Zoe..." Takuya quickly answered. Then he pressed the 'send' button.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I was on my way home. I telled the teacher that I feel sick, so they let me go home. Well, I didn't really lie. I feel sick, when I think about Sarah and Takuya as a couple. YUCK! It was really a pain in my heart.

Suddenly my mobile vibrated, I got a new message? I looked at the display and there stands: 'One the message from Takuya 3'. Why is he texting me? I decided not to read it. It's probably just a message like: 'I'm sorry, but I love your sister more like you' or 'Why are you mad?'.

I was so deep in thoughts, that I skipped my house and now I'm standing in front of Takuya's house. Great, destiny brings me here. Just as I wanted to walk back, I felt dizzy. All I could remember was, that all was getting dark.

* * *

Takuya's POV:

Why didn't she write back? Is she really so mad at me. It's not my fault. I thought Sarah was Zoe! Now I hate Sarah for ruining our good friendship.

Then our teacher stormed into the room and apologized for his late arrival. I raised my hand, because I had a question. The teacher didn't saw it and turns his back to us and wrote something on the board. I coughed to get his attention. But it was useless, he kept writing stuff on the board. I did it again and again, till...

"Is someone ill in here? The coughs are getting on my nerves!" Finally he turns around.

I raised my hand as high as I could. But the teacher wanted to turn his back on me again!

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" I yelled and he looks at me, a bit surprised of the yelling.

"Sure, but you don't have to yell, Mr Kanbara. You could quietly raise your hand, till I ask you." The teacher said.

"That's what I did, but you didn't see me!" I didn't want to argue with him, but it was just unbelievable what he said, teachers are crazy persons.

"Mr Kanbara, do you want to be mean? So you want to see the principal?" The teacher said strictly.

"No, sir!" I respond. Why must they always overreact? I just told him something. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you, where Zoe is. She was here all day ago." I asked him, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, she felt sick, so we sent her home. Didn't she tell you? I mean you were best friends, or not?" The teacher asked Takuya.

"Umm.. she didn't tell me." Takuya answered. How did he know we are best friends? It's none of his buisness! Curious teacher!

Then he gave us exercises to do and only then I looked at the board. I couldn't believe what the topic was. 'Love' and 'Friendship', does he make this on purpose? Does he stalk me? At least I feel like it... When is this annoying school over?

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I slowly woke up. It was all blurry, but I could see... Takuya's mother?

"Zoe, finally you are awake! I almost wanted to call the ambulance!" Takuya's mother said worried.

"What happened?" I asked and realized that I was in Takuya's living room.

"I don't really know. I just came back from work and you were lying on the street unconscious. I tried to phone your mother, but no one answered the phone. Do you feel alright?" Takuya's mother was always like Zoe's second mother.

"Yea, it's alright. I'm going home. Thanks for caring me!" Zoe thanked.

"Do you really want to go home?" She asked worried.

"Yes... and please don't tell Takuya." Zoe said.

"Ummm... okay, I won't tell him." His mother answered confused. Shinya was already home from school, since he is only in elementary school with Tommy. He saw everything and he was curious.


	6. Shinya, the monster

Takuya's POV:

RIIING!

The school bell was my rescue! I almost died of boredom. I walked out of school, thinking of Zoe. Then I saw a girl in front of me, who looks like her.

'It's only Sarah.', I thought, but I hoped that it was Zoe.

Sarah smiled at me, as if everything was alright. Zoe was right. It's not the same anymore with HER in our life. And I thought Sarah was a nice person!

I walked faster, because I didn't want that she comes over to me and tries to talk to me. I think she saw, that I didn't want to talk to her, than she stopped smiling. That's right. I NEVER want to talk to her again!

Zoe and Sarah are two total different persons, although they are twins. The only thing they have in common is how they look. Just like Koji and Kouichi.

On my way home, I walked past Zoe's house. Normally we would walk together home. I wanted to go to her, but decided not to. I hope Sarah will not tell her any lies.

Finally I reached my home. As I came in, Shinya looked at me in a strange way.

"What's wrong, monster?" I asked him. I always call him 'monster', well he is a monster, in a way.

"Nothing." Was all he said and smiled. See? He is a really strange monster. But I didn't mind asking him any questions.

I walked in the living room and throw myself on the sofa. Then I realized a bag on the ground.

'Hmm... my mom don't have bags like this.' I thought to myself and grabbed the bag.

It looked like Zoe's bag! No, that can't be, she went home with her bag. But still I was curious, so I opened the bag. And all I saw was school stuff.

"What the...?" I wondered. It's definitely NOT my mother's bag. But maybe she knows, who owns this.

I walked into the kitchen, where my mother was cooking.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yea, honey?" She asked back.

"Who owns this bag?" I showed her the bag.

* * *

Takuya's mother's POV:

"Who owns this bag?" I looked up at the questions. He holds a bag in front of me.

I know, that it was Zoe's bag, but I promised her not to tell him anything. So, I searched for an excuse.

"It's mine!" I said, hoping that he would believe it.

"Haha... there are school books in it!" Takuya said back.

"Umm... yea, I bought new ones for Shinya!" I said and grabbed the bag away from him. "Food is done!" I said and left the kitchen.

* * *

Takuya's POV:

Ok, I totally NOT believe what she said. Anyways, I sat on the table, eating my food. Shinya came in, still smiling. Monster... He sat down beside me.

I wasn't really hungry, so I played with the food on my plate.

"Do you want to know, who really owns this bag?" Shinya suddenly asked.

Is he kidding? Does that mean, that he knows something about that?

"Yea..." I answered curious.

"It belongs to Zoe!" The monster respond and his smile grew wider.

"That can't be! She went home!" I said.

"I saw her lying on our sofa. Mom said, she was unconscious on the street." Shinya told me, while eating his food.

"But why would mom lie to me?" I was confused.

"Because she promised Zoe, not to tell you!" Shinya said.

I didn't want to believe it, but it all made sense! I stood up and went to my mother.

* * *

"Huh, Takuya what's up?" My mother asked.

"Can I have the bag?" My mother looked surprised at me.

"I know it belongs to Zoe! Shinya told me!" I added.

"Shinya, this traitor." My mother whispered.

"So can I have it?" I replied my question.

"Why?" She asked back.

"Because I want to give it back. Please!" I begged her and she gave me the bag.

I wanted to go out, but my mother stopped me.

"But why is she angry at you?"

"Never mind." I said and run out, to avoid more questions.

I put my sneakers on and walked out. Hopefully Zoe opens the door instead of Sarah. I don't want to talk, see or kiss her ever again.

* * *

Now I'm standing in front of Zoe's house. I was too afraid to knock. Since when I'm so afraid? I was almost every day her and knocked on the door without a problem!

'Come on, Takuya! You can do it!' I said to myself.

And I did it. A few seconds later, the door opened...

**Please review :)**


	7. Moving on

**Sorry, I didn't post for 10 days, but I was on holidays! SO I hope you enjoy this:**

Takuya's POV

The door opened and I saw Zoe's mother. I was nervous... I didn't know what to say. But thankfully she started a conversation.

"Takuya, what are you doing here?" She asked me a bit surprised.

"Ummm... I wanted to see Zoe. Can I?" I asked her nicely.

"Sorry, she's not home." She replied.

"Where is she?" I was very curious. But her mother didn't say something for a moment. That made me nervous.

"Is she alright?" I asked, worried about my best friend.

"Zoe is... in the hospital." Her mother said and looked down. I was shocked. This was our first really big arguement and now something like that happened.

I quickly went to the hospital. I know, that Zoe don't want to see me, but that doesn't matter to me. I MUST know what happened to her.

As I reached the reception desk, out of breath I asked the woman there, in which room Zoe Orimoto lays.

She looked weird at me, but told me anyways. It was room 205. At the elevator was a very long line. So I ran up the stairs. After a few minutes I reached room 205. I knocked and waited. Then I heard a voice said "come in". And I went in.

I saw Zoe laying there in a bed. She looked at me as I came in and then looked away.

"Please go away." She said to me.

"First you tell me what happened." I replied, a bit hurt that she doesn't want to see me.

"Why do you want to know? You don't care about me anymore!" She said and looked angry at me.

"What? I do care about you, A LOT!" I respond and continued "You are angry at me, because I kissed your sister right? I understand you, but I thought-." She cut me off.

"Shut up Takuya! I don't want to hear that!" She screamed at me. "Get out!"

"As I said, first you tell me what happened to you!" I replied.

"You know what? You are annoying!" She said to me.

"Why? Because I care about you?" I replied serious.

"Y-You care about me?" She asked back.

"Of course, you are my best friend." I told her. She smiled, but then the smile dissappeared.

"Good friend you are. You kissed my sister!" She said sadly.

"Look. It's all a misunderstanding." I wanted to tell her the truth.

"That's enough, Takuya. Please, go out!" She looked sad at me.

"No, please. I wanted to tell you something important." I took her hands.

"No, Takuya..." I could see a few tears run down her face.

Then a nurse came in and told me to go out, because she has to rest a bit. I went out and closed the door. I saw a doctor walked past me and I went after him.

"Umm, excuse me!" I said to him and he turned around.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked me.

"Can you tell me what happened to Zoe Orimoto?" I asked, hoping that he would tell me.

"And who are you?" He kept asking me questions.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, Zoe's best friend." I answered. I know, at this time I'm not a good best friend, actually it's not my fault!

"Oh, okay... I think, I can tell you." The doctor looked at the papers in his hands.

_'Yes!'_, I thought to myself.

"Well, it's nothing you have to worry about. She lost consciousness a few times. Maybe her bloodstream plays a role in it. Can you tell me, if she has any trouble. In school, with her boyfriend, with her family or whatever." He asked me alot of questions.

"Well, she doesn't has a boyfriend and in school everything is alright. But she has problems with her sister." I told him, hoping I could help.

"Okay, thank you Ms Kanbara." He said and walked off.

* * *

Zoe's POV

What did Takuya mean 'it's just a misunderstanding'. It confused me. I knew that he doesn't love me, but why my sister? What does she have, what I haven't?

Suddenly a nurse entered my room and interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Mrs Orimoto, you can go home. Everything is alright with you. Your mother will pick you up." She said and left.

Wow, that was quick. But why does my mother has to pick me up? I can walk on my own, I'm not that ill! Anyways, I started to make myself ready. I don't like hospitals.

* * *

**Monday in school**

Takuya's POV

Zoe was back from the hospital and is now in school. But she won't talk to me. Just with Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Tommy.

They all looked sad, and I don't know why. I wish I know! After the last lesson I saw Zoe packing her things from her locker.

_'Is she switching her locker?'_, I thought.

But then I saw Sarah is doing the same thing.

_'What's going on?'_, I wondered.

I decided to ask Zoe, since I don't want to talk to Sarah ever again. I walked up to her and saw that she also packed some photos of us out.

"Hey Zoe." I said.

"Hey..." She replied without looking at me. Well, at least she talked to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm moving on." She replied, again not looking at me. But she looked sad.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I wondered.

"I'm moving to Italy to help my dad!" She said and finally looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What? But why?" I felt also a few tears in my eyes. I don't want that she leaves!

"I told you, that he hasn't got enough money to feed the family. So we are going there to help him." She explained and tears were running down her face.

"You really have to go?" I asked.

"Yes... And your girlfriend Sarah has to go too!" She finished packing.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! Please, let me explain!" I begged her.

"No, Takuya... I understand. You have no feelings for me." Then she took her things and went home.

_'I have to tell her the truth.'_


	8. Thanks God, I will never see you again

Takuya's POV:

I just went home from school. I was thinking about Zoe, how can I tell her the truth? And how can I stop her from going to Italy? Our friendship shouldn't end like that. I thought about it and got an idea...

**Later that day**

I was standing in front of Zoe's house. Zoe has the room with the balcony, so I can go into the house from there. I will surprise Zoe and explain everything to her. Then she will be not mad at me anymore and the problem is solved. Yeah, that was my plan. But first, I have to get on the balcony somehow. Hmmm... Ah, I can use that tree. So, I climbed on top of the tree and from there I jumped on the balcony. It was dangerous, but I took the risk. And I really made it! Thankfully, Zoe left her window wide open, so that I musn't break in. Well, she always had them open. I remember one time...

~Flashback~

In Zoe's room:

"I will open the window for some time." Zoe said and opened the big window.

A few minutes later, a bird flew in.

"Ah, get out of here little bird!" Takuya yelled, while trying to beat the bird.

"Stop it Takuya, you make him angry!" Zoe laughed at the brunette.

Suddenly Takuya screamed of pain. The bird bit him in a very painful area.

"Stupid bird." Takuya mumbled.

~End of Flashback~

So, here I am, in front of Zoe's room. I heard someone walking in the room. That must be Zoe! I walked in and saw... Sarah?! I totally forgot, that Zoe and Sarah had to share a room. Damn!

"Takuya?! You are coming back to me? Awww... you are so sweet!" Sarah said happily and hugged me.

I didn't get the chance to answer, or even push her away, because right then Zoe walked into the room and saw us. That's what I call bad luck. I quickly pushed Sarah away from me and looked at Zoe. She was angry.

"Hey Z-..." I got cut off.

"What do you want? Making out with my sister?" Zoe rudely asked.

"No, that was just...-" I was cut off again.

"It's just a misunderstanding, right? Takuya, you are such a liar! Thanks God, I will never see you again!"

Wow... That was like a punch in the face. And it's all Sarah's fault. I just stood there speechless. All the word I wanted to say to her, were gone. Zoe ran out of the room.

"Takuya, I...-" Sarah started, but I didn't let her finish.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said and walked home.

Tomorrow she will leave and I will never see her again. That's the worst day in my life!

**Next morning:**

I couldn't sleep the whole night, I was thinking about Zoe. I don't know when she will leave, so I took my phone and texted Kouichi. I waited for an answer, I was really impatient today. _Rrrring!_ Finally he texted back.

'Her flight is at 11:45 am. I'm already at the airport, to say her goodbye.' That was, what the message read.

I looked at my watch and it was already 11:31! I didn't want to go to the airport, because she doesn't want to see me. My heart hurted. I did never fight with Zoe like that ever before.

Zoe's POV

I'm at the airport, saying my last goodbye's to my friends. Takuya didn't show up, but I don't mind. I will not miss him at all. Our flight was the next and I got myself ready.

I looked back at my friends for the last time, a few tears ran down my face.

"Zoe, we have to go!" My mother told me.

I waved at my friends and walked into the plane. My seat was at the window. Before me sat a boy, who looked like Takuya. And this guy kissed the blond girl next to him. My heart started to hurt.


	9. The email

Sarah said something like 'darling'. I wonder with who she is talking. It can't be dad, because no child would call his father _'darling'. _But it can't be Takuya either, because he doesn't speak italian. Actually I didn't mind Sarah's business, till I saw a sign. The sign reads _'No phones allowed!'_ That's right, phones send negative energy and this is dangerous for the plane. Because Sarah won't stop talking on her phone, I elbowed her and pointed at the sign. Sarah just sighed and hung up.

Anyways, why do I have to sit next to her? Can't mom sit between us? I will never see Sarah as my sister. She stole my best friend.

_Best friend..._

Again, my mind went back to Takuya. The google-headed boy, who always cheered me up. The boy I fell in love with.

I looked out of the small window. It was almost scary how high we were.

_'I wish you're here right now.' _ My eyes filled with tears. I knew, I couldn't hold myself back from crying. A few minutes later I started to sob. Sarah seemed to notice that. I put my head between my hands and cried my eyes out. My mother didn't see this, she was too deep in her sleep.

"Are you crying for your so called 'best friend' again?" Sarah took advantage of me and teased me.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" I replied all over again.

"It's not my fault, that he fall in love with ME!" Sarah lied.

Maybe it's good that we're leaving to Italy, because I never gonna see Takuya again. But it makes me sad, when I think about it.

At evening we arrived at the italian airport. It is quite hot here. My clothes didn't match it. I was dressed black and white. I took my phone out of my pocket and ckecked it. 1 left message? I wonder, who texted me.

_'Have fun in Italy - Takuya :)'_

What? He didn't say goodbye to me and now he wrote me this short message. Does he think, that I forgive him just because of a silly text and a smiley? This air-headed boy...

My mother brought us to our dad's house. It was a small house, but I liked it.

"Sorry, I have to go! Zoe, you can unpack my things. Bye!" With that, Sarah left us alone.

What does she think? I'm not her servant. I'm not gonna unpack her things!

We went in to meet my dad and his new wife. It's strange to see him after all that time. I'm not happy, that he left my mother for another woman. But I have to live with that.

**Takuya's POV**

I was sitting in my room, trying to write an e-mail for Zoe. I already miss her. My fingers were just on the keyboard. The only words I had wrote yet were '_Hey Zoe.' _I seriously didn't know what to write. Zoe hates me right now, so I can't write like everything's okay. I feel stupid not to be at the airport, when she left and say goodbye.

My heart ached from all the thinking. Should I apologize to her and tell her the truth? Well, this was my only idea. By the end of the day I wrote the complete e-mail. I also admitted my feeling for her. I wonder how she will react.

**Zoe's POV**

I was done unpacking my things. I just sat there in my new room and had nothing to do. Sarah wasn't here, for my luck. Who knows where she is right now.

I looked around my room and saw a computer. I think I can use it. I will just check my e-mails. Maybe one of my friends wrote me? And I was right. I got an e-mail from Takuya.

_Takuya..._

Everytime I think about him, my heart hurts. What can he possible wrote me? I really wanted to read it, but decided not to. It will only hurt me more and I want to forget him, since I live that far away from him. Should I delete it?... No, maybe not. I just let it be.

**-xxx-**

It was already over a month, since we left to Italy. I must say, that I really like it here. I even found new friends. One of them was Louis. I think, I slowly fall for him. His personality is like Takuya's. Maybe that's why I like him that much. Aaargh! Why do I always compare him to Takuya? I wanted to forget him!

It was a beautiful morning as always and I changed to my summer clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked good. Takuya would say that. Aaargh, not again!

Then my eyes went to my necklace. Takuya gave it to me on my 16th birthday. I did always wore it as a lucky charm, I guess I don't need it anymore. So I tore it off of my neck and threw it in the bin.

I walked in the kitchen to get my breakfast and saw my dad sitting on the table.

"Good morning, Sarah!" He said to me.

"I'm Zoe!" I coldly answered. It annoyed me, that he always switched our names.

"Yeah dad, I'm here." Sarah joined our conversation and took a pancake from the plate. "I'm out!" She said and rushed out the door.

She's leaving again? What is she doing all day?

"Ummm... Dad, I'm going to meet Louis." I lied and followed Sarah.

She went to a park and looked for someone. Then a boy came to her and kissed her on the lips, which she returns! Hey, I thought she's Takuya's girlfriend! She cheats on him!

I made my way up to the kissing couple.

"Hey Sarah!" I interrupted them.

"Oh Zoe, hey!" She answered the first time nice to me.

"Who's this?" I pointed at the boy next to her.

"Oh, that's Frederico!" She replied.

Frederico took my hand and kissed the back of it. _Eeeww..._ I just pulled my hand away.

"Aha, and what about Takuya?! I questioned. I could see she was very uncomfortable with it.

"He will never know." She smirked.

I just walked angry away. How can she cheat on him? I'm going to Louis, he can cheer me up!

**In the evening:**

I came home and threw myself on my bed. A huge smile was on my face.

Louis asked me out! I still can't believe that.

I checked my e-mails, since I haven't done it for a long time. I got a new message from Kouji and the others. Then I stumbled over Takuya's e-mail. I haven't read it yet. Should I read it now? Should I tell him, that Sarah cheats on him? I was very curious what he possibly wrote me. Actually I was very nervous, but clicked on it anyways.

_'Hey Zoe._

_How are you? Is it fine in Italy?  
Anyways, I'm really sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you. I totally regret it. I really miss you.  
But that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you. It's about the thing with Sarah.  
First, me and Sarah never dated. She lied! I told you, I would never date your sister.  
Second, the only reason why I kissed her is because I thought she was you. I mean, she told me, that she is Zoe.  
You probably wonder now, why I would kiss you.  
Zoe, I wanted to tell you this for a long time._

_I love you._


	10. Arguements

**Sorry, in the last chapter a part was left in the begining, but it's not very important. I will just go on with the story... :)**

**Zoe's POV**

A few tears escaped from my eyes, when I read this e-mail. _Why didn't I read this earlier? _I was angry at myself, because not letting Takuya tell me the truth. And I was also angry at Sarah, for lying to me. Now I hate her more than ever before.

"I'm back!" I heard Sarah yell from downstairs.

I really have to talk to that liar. She ruined my friendship with Takuya. I went downstairs, to the living room, where Sarah sat between our dad and his new wife. I could tell, that she liked this woman more than her real mom! My mother just did the household here and brought money. It's like they are using her! I should talk with mom later. First I have to clarify something with my 'great' sister.

"Sarah, we have to talk." I told her as I walked into the room.

"Why?" She asked annoyed.

I didn't care if I annoy her or not. Her lies will have consequences. I will not tolerate that.

"Just come with me." I lead her to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She kept asking me, still with an annoying expression.

"You aren't Takuya's girlfriend, right? You never were! He told me everything. You lied to me. You wanted to bring us apart! You were jealous! You selfish idiot!" I yelled at her, almost crying. Because of her I lost my best friend, who was also my love.

A dirty smile was formed on her face. She waited a bit before she answered. "You're right... It was not to be overlooked, that you two are in love. You are not allowed to be happy! Takuya is too good for you. You don't deserve him. And I did it. You are no best friends anymore and never be. Because you live miles apart from him." She left me speechless in the kitchen.

"I hate you! I hat you with all my mind!" I cried out and broke down. _I miss Takuya._

I closed myself up in my room and cried. My mom knocked a million times on my door, asking what's wrong with me. I just told her, it's nothing. But of course she won't believe me. My father didn't care if I feel bad. He just cared about Sarah, his wonderful daughter.

I decided to write Takuya an e-mail. I have to apologize to him. But I can't tell him that I love him too. I have a boyfriend now, Louis. I know, that I don't love him, like I love Takuya. But I have no choice. Takuya lives in Japan and me in Italy. A long-distance relationship won't work.

_'Dear Taki :)_

_I'm so sorry, I should have let you tell me the truth. I want to go back to you, but I can't. You'll have to understand me.  
It's great in Italy, but I don't like my father. I knew it from the beginnging... He doesn't care for me at all. I miss you all; Kouji,Kouichi,Tommy, even mostly I miss you!_

_Yours,_

_Zoe ^_^'_

Well, I know it's short. But I have no idea what I could write. I hope he forgives me...

Suddenly I heard yelling and screaming from downstairs. It was my mom and dad! Why did they argue like that?

I went out of my room and stood next to the stairs, to hear better what they are argueing about.

"You just use me! You just need my money and let me do the whole household! Do you think I'm too stupid, to realize it?" My mother yelled angrily. I understood her.

"Should we starve? Do you want that?" My dad shot back.

"Do you know what? I take Zoe and leave, for ever! Don't ever call me again, when you are in trouble!" My mother went out of the living room and saw me standing there.

"Do we go back to Japan?" I asked hopefully.

My mother nod and looked down. She didn't want me to see her cry. I hugged her. She's the best mom in the world.

_I will see Takuya again! _I said to myself as I packed my things.

"Zoe... You are not allowed to leave." My father brought me back to reality and said something stupid to me.

"What do you mean 'I'm not allowed?' I WILL leave with mom!" I clearly said.

"No! I want your custody." He replied and started unpacking my things.

_What?! Why that? I know, that he doesn't want me at all and now he wanted my custody? No, mom would never let that happen. I don't want to stay here any longer, in this chaos family._

"No way! I'm leaving and that's it." I said and put my things back in my bag.

"What are you saying? I'm taking her with me!" My mother joined the arguement.

"I already told Zoe, that I will take her." My father said, facing my mother.

"No... We agreed, that you will take Sarah and I take Zoe. It was your own idea!" My mother remembered him.

"I changed my mind. And Sarah would love to have her sister at her side." My father lied.

_As if! She would just keep dissing me._

"You can't do that. And as you said, you have no money." I agreed with my mother.

"I will get money from somewhere!" He said and walked out.

I started to cry. I don't want to stay here. My mother hugged me.

"Don't worry honey, we both will leave tomorrow. No matter what your father will say." My mother told me.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

I almost thought, that Zoe won't forgive me. She didn't reply my e-mail. It still hurted me. I mean, she replied on every message from Kouji and the others, but not mines!

But then I saw that I have 1 new e-mail. First I didn't think anything about it, but then I saw, that it was from Zoe! I quickly read it.

It took her over 1 month to answer this? Well, at least she replied for once. And she said, that she misses me. That makes me feel a bit better.

But she didn't say something about that I love her. Maybe because she doesn't love me? Well, that could be true. I have to get over it.

* * *

**Next morning**

**Zoe's POV**

My mother woke me up early. We have to leave now, before my father wakes up. I quickly changed my clothes, I didn't care if I looked good.

My mom and I tried to sneak out of the house and it seemed like no one noticed it. We couldn't take dad's car, that would be plunder. So, we had to walk the whole way to the airport on feet.

Luckily on our way there, we met Louis in his car. He offered us to drive us there, but he didn't know why we wanted to get there.

"Thanks a lot, Louis." I said, while I got in the car.

"Everything for my sweetie. Anyways, why do you want to go to the airport?" He asked me. I was a bit uncomfortable.

I didn't break up with him yet. I'm afraid of telling him. He waited for an answer, while we arrived at the airport.

"You see, we want to leave. We are flying back to Japan." I told him and was afraid of his reaction.

"You are leaving me? Okay, I don't care. I cheated on you anyways." He said and left with his car.

Wow, I did not expect this. How could he dare? I thought he loved me. Boy, was I wrong. Well, when we're in Japan, I have Takuya. He is alot better than Louis and he would never cheat on me!

Just as I wanted to go in the plane, someone grabbed me on my arm. I looked at my back and saw my dad looking angry at me.

"You thought, you could escape that easily?" He grabbed thighter on my arm and it did really hurt.

"Ow... Dad, you hurt me! Let me go!" I cried out.

"I don't care if I hurt you or not. You are not going anywhere. You are grounded!" He screamed at me.

The plane will leave any minute...


	11. Annoying exgirlfriend

**Zoe's POV**

"Dad, please let me leave!" I said to him. He hold tight on my arm.

"No, you little brat." He called me. My blood boiled, when I heard him calling me a 'brat'.

"The plane to Japan-Shibuya will leave now. The passengers should go in and brace themselves." The stewardess told us.

"I have to go now! Let go of me, you're not my father anymore! I hate you!" I said in anger. It looked like I hurted him, because he really let go of me. Well, I didn't mind, if I actually hurt him, I don't want to have anything to do with him any more. He hurted my mother twice.

I used the chance and went in, my father just stood there speechless. The door closed behind me and I went to my seat. I had a strange feeling about leaving my dad. But I really wanted to see Takuya again. I remember his e-mail, where he confessed his feelings for me. I'm so excited.

_I love you, Takuya..._

It will take us 4 hours to reach Japan. My eyes were heavy and I decided to sleep.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

"Takuya, wait! Babe..." A girl said to the google-headed boy.

"Jasmine, how many time must I tell you that. I'm NOT your boyfriend anymore!" The brunette answered annoyed. Jasmine was his ex-girlfriend. He thought, he could forget Zoe when he is with Jasmine. But it didn't work. I missed Zoe even more.

"But, you love me. You told me that." She exclaimed. Jasmine just used Takuya to be popular. She has dark curly hair and ocean blue eyes. Every boy thinks, that she is quite pretty. Everyone in school knows, who she is. But that wasn't enough. She wanted to become even more popular. That's why she dated Takuya. The captain of the soccer team.

It didn't feel right for Takuya, when he kissed her. He always dreamed it was Zoe. But that didn't help. He didn't want to date an arrogant, self-loving doll, who just used him.

"I didn't mean it. I-I love someone else!" He blurred out. Jasmine's face turned mad, when she heard that.

"What did you say?" She asked in disbelieve. She heard it right, but she wanted to hear it again to be sure. No one ever rejected her.

"I love someone else, now leave me alone!" He said and walked to the cafeteria. Jasmine followed him.

"You love that Zoe-girl, right? She left you, remember? She isn't worth it." She told him. Takuya stopped, when he heard Zoe's name. He looked down.

"Mind your own business." He grumbled and walked over to his friends.

"I will get you back, Kanbara. No matter what." Jasmine said to herself.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"Zoe! Wake up, honey. We are here." My mother shook me and woke me up.

"Huh? Really?" I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window. We were at the airport of Shibuya. I smiled, because I'm finally home. After all this excitement.

_I can't wait to see my friends again..._

We arrived at our home. Luckily my mother didn't sell it, just in case. And I was happy about that I musn't share my room with _Sarah._ This girl made my life a living hell. But it's all over.

I will go over to Takuya's house today. I bet he will be really shocked to see me again. And I have to tell him something too...

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

I'm going to meet my friends at the soccer field after school. We have to practise for the next championship. But soccer doesn't make fun like before. It's because Zoe isn't here. She used to cheer me. I really miss that. I looked at the bench, where she always sat and watched us. But it was empty.

"Takuya, let's go." Kouji yelled and the training began.

I shot a few goals, then I saw someone on the bench.

_Oh no, what is she doing here?..._

On the bench sat Jasmine and cheered. It's not the same, when it's not Zoe. I'll just ignore it.

Jasmine was the captain from the cheerleader team, so she knows how to cheer. She danced and screamed Takuya's name in a lovely tone. She had really fun with that. Takuya, on the other hand, annoyed this pretty much.

"Can you stop it?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Why do you have such a bad mood? Do you miss her so bad?" She teased me. She knows how to push my bottoms.

"Just shut up!" I shouted.

She did shut up, but still I couldn't concentrate me on soccer.

"Dude, what's up?" Kouji noticed, that I was distracted.

"N-Nothing..." I lied.

"Okay, let's take a break." He said in a disbelieving voice.

I took a seat on the bench, not so close to Jasmine. All I want is to avoid her. But she moved closer to me and hugged my arm.

"Are you tired, Taki-chan?" She tried to flirt with me.

"Yea, I'm tired of you!" I stood up and left. I can't play soccer, with HER watching me.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

I rang the bell and knocked on the door a thousand times. But no one ever opened it.

_Where is he?..._

After some time, I walked home. Anyways, I will see him tomorrow at school. I can't wait.

_Next morning:_

It was quite a hot day. I dressed myself in a white tank top, blue shorts, light blue sneakers and some bracelets. I also wore the necklace Takuya gave me.

I took my bag and went to school.

"I'm so excited to see their faces, when they will see me. " I laughed.

After 10 minutes I reached my old school and walked along the hallway.

"I wonder where they are." I said to myself and looked around.

"Hey Zoe, you're back?" A boy from my class asked me.

"Yes... Hey, do you know where Takuya and the others are?" I respond and hoped that he knew it.

"I saw Takuya walking in that way." He pointed to somewhere.

"Okay, thanks! See ya later." I smiled and walked in the direction he told me.

Then I saw Takuya standing against the wall. I started to run up to him, but then I saw him kissing another girl. A girl with curly black hair.

_How could he?..._

I turned around and walked away. Tears were running down my didn't see me. What a good start!

_I thought he loves me?..._


	12. Strange girl

**Zoe's POV**

The first period began and I tried to be happy. But the only thing I could think about was Takuya kissing this strange girl. I hate him! He said he loves ME! He never told me about his new 'girlfriend'.

We have the third period together. Seriously, I don't want to see him again. When we left Italy, I was so excited to see him again and tell him that I love him too. But now, shit happens. I didn't listen to the teacher, my anger grew.

"Ms Orimoto, can you repeat what I said earlier?" My teacher suddenly asked. It brought me back to reality... And I didn't listen, great!

"Umm... No, sorry ma'am." I respond. The teacher looked mad at me with her hands on her hips.

"So, you just came back from Italy and think that you can do what you want?" She really wanted to deal with me. I couldn't hold myself back.

"I was just thinking, okay?" I shouted out. I immediatly covered my mouth after I said that.

"You mess with me, Ms Orimoto? Did you forgot, that I'm your teacher? Go out!" She yelled at me and I went out.

I sat on the ground next to the door. Everything is going wrong. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go back. Should I go back to dad? No! I don't want to see this guy again. I probably have to do the household there and his lazy woman sits with her ass on the sofa and controlles me. Plus, I don't want to leave my mother. She is the most important person in my life, the only one who understands me.

Finally the bell rang and I was allowed to leave. I walked to my next class. On my way, a girl with dark hair walked past me. I bet this is the stupid girl, that Takuya kissed. I just ignored her, but she looked evily at me. What have I done?

**Later...**

It was lunch time. I didn't talk to anyone yet. Not even to my friends. They would probably tell something to Takuya. I saw Kouji, Kouichi and JP sitting on a table. I wanted to talk to them, but then I saw Takuya walking up to them and decided not to.

I have the next period with Takuya. He didn't notice me all day, but he sure will in the period. I sat on an empty table far away from the others.

Then the girl from earlier came to my table and sat right in front of me. I looked confused at her.

_What does she want?..._

"You are Zoe Orimoto, right?" She asked me. I was shocked. How did she know my name? Did Takuya tell her? I bet!

"Umm... Yes, why?" I asked curios and played with my food. I wasn't hungry at all.

"So, I see you're back from Italy." She said.

What's going on? How the hell, does she know all this things? I did never see her before.

"What do you want?" I respond confused.

"Look, I'm Takuya's girlfriend. I would advise you to stay away from him. He is mine! He doesn't love you, understand? Don't even look at him or something will happen to you!" She told me and went off.

What's wrong with that girl? I didn't know her. But still, the words hurted me.

_He doesn't love me..._

Was I so selfish that I believed him? I mean, he was my best friend, of course I believed him. But when this was a lie, what about the other things he wrote me. That he wasn't Sarah's boyfriend. Did he lied there too?

I threw my food away and walked out to get fresh air. I tore the necklace off of my neck and dropped it on the floor.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" I screamed, as I stomped on it till it broke. The people looked weird at me, but I didn't mind.

The bell rang, my signal to go. I went to my class and sat down on a random seat silently. I doesn't want anybody to notice me, especially Takuya. My seat was right next to the window. I looked out of it and daydreamed.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

I went to my third period, I really didn't want it. But I had no choice. Jasmine is getting more annoying. She kissed me in the morning without a reason. She just came up and crushed her lips against mines. I was shocked, but pushed her away anyways. Her lips felt so wrong...

I walked in the class and looked around. My eyes stopped at a blond beauty looking out of the window.

_Could that be...?_

I walked over to her and my heart started to race. It was really her...

"Zoe, is that you?" A stupid question, I know. But I just wanted to be sure. She was surprised to hear me and looked at me for a second.

She looked a bit sad. I wonder why. She is home again, with her friends. But why didn't she show up all day? She looked back at the window.

"Hey, nice to see you again. I really missed you, Z." I tried to start a conversation. But she didn't answer.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her worried.

"Stop talking to me." She said coldly, without looking at me.

Before I could answer, the teacher walked in and told us to shut up. I better talk to her later, I don't want to get in trouble with the teacher. He is really strict.

**After period...**

The bell rang and Zoe quickly went out of the room. I wanted to follow her, but some of my friends stopped me.

"Hey dude, are you coming to practise today?" One of them asked.

"No, I have something different to do!" I said and walked off.

I searched for Zoe, but there was no sight of her. Where could she be? Then I got an idea. Maybe she is at our favorite place. I often went there, when I missed Zoe.

I walked to the more beautiful part of the school. I saw Zoe on a swing, she looked at the ground. I slowly walked up to her, because when she notice me, she would probably run away.

"Hey Zoe, can I talk to you?" I asked her as I reached the swings. I sat on the swing next to her and tried to make eye contact. But she wouldn't look up at me.

"No..." She simply answered.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused. Zoe just stood up, I immediatly grabbed her hand. I won't let her leave, first she has to explain to me, why she's so mad.

She looked surprised at me. Finally I could look into her emerald-green eyes again. She is so pretty. We were glaring at each other, none of us could took their eyes away from the others.

"Taki-chan, my beloved boyfriend. What are you doing there?" I heard an annoying voice and saw Jasmine running up to me. She looked a bit angry. Maybe because I was holding hands with Zoe and looked at her.

Zoe took her hand away and started to walk back into school.

"Leave me alone, Kanbara." She said , when she left...


	13. Naughty spying

**Takuya's POV**

"What are you doing here? I told you, to leave me alone!" I shouted at Jasmine. She really turned out into a big problem.

"Taki, I know you like that kiss from earlier. Don't deny it." She said, still hugging my arm. I took my arm out of her hands.

"I definitely did NOT like it. You exactly know, that I like Zoe pretty much. You want to bring us apart! You're jealous, don't you?" I turned my back on her.

"I'm not jealous of that brat! I can have every guy I want!" She respond snooty.

"Then take another guy, but not me!" I told her.

"No, I want you! I just love you!" She lied.

"You love me? If you really love me, than cut your hair short!" I just wanted that she admitted, that she doesn't love me.

"How short?" She asked me.

"Short as mine." I said and smiled.

She left without saying another word. I guess, she will not annoy me anymore. I walked back into the school to get to my next period.

**After school...**

I walked home from school, Zoe ran away from me the rest of the day. I couldn't get the chance, to explain everything. Jasmine probably told her something.

I decided to go over at her house. In order to clearify it. I rang the bell over and over again. But no one opened it. I know that Zoe is in there, she just doesn't want to talk to me.

"Zoe, I know that you're there! Please open the door!" I yelled.

But the door was still closed. I looked at the tree next to me. I remembered, how I climbed on that tree to come into Zoe's room. It worked once, so it would work the second time too.

I carefully climbed up the tree. When I was on the top, I wanted to jump. But right as I did that, I looked into the window and saw Zoe changing her clothes. She was only in her underwear.

I almost got a nosebleed and my jump wasn't so good. I ended up on the scaffolding of the balcony. I almost fell down, but I could barely held myself on it. Someone has to help me!

Then I heard the window open and Zoe walked out. She looked angry at me, her face was bright red. I bet, she thinks that I spied on her, but it was not my intention.

"Hehe...Hey, Zoe. Well, it is not what it looks like. Really! Umm...But can you help me?" I laughed nervously.

"Of course, jerk!" She pushed me off of the balcony and I fell on the grass. _Ouch!_

"Thanks?" I said and rubbed my head.

"And never spy on me ever again, or I will tell your girlfriend!" She screamed and walked back in.

Geez, she really thinks that Jasmine is my girlfriend. I couldn't stand up, my head hurted from the fall.

After some time, Zoe's mother came home and saw me laying there.

"Takuya? What happened to you?" She asked me shocked, when she saw my bruises.

"Let's say, I had a little accident." I told her.

"Oh gosh, come in. I will take care of you." She said to me and we went in the house. She told me to lay on the sofa, she will get something to ease my pain.

It seemed like she doesn't know, that Zoe is angry at me. Well, it was good that she pushed me from the balcony, in a way. Now I'm in the house without problems. I'm a genuis! (-.-)

"So Takuya, her is something against your pain." Zoe's mother gave me something as she came back.

"Thanks Ms Orimoto..." I replied.

"I will tell Zoe that you are here. I guess you already saw each other at school. She was so excited to see you again." She said and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I was happy to see her too. But I can go to Zoe on myself." I stood up and wanted to go upstairs. It still hurted, but I have to do it.

"Takuya, are you sure you can do it? I can just tell her to come down." She said and looked at me.

"No, no. I'm fine." I lied and went or 'stumbled' to Zoe's room.

I didn't knock before I went in. It probably was a mistake. She stood there only in her underwear again. _Maaaan, how often does she change her clothes?_ She looked at me embarrassed.

"Takuya..." She said and looked angry at me.

"Uhh...Zoe, I didn't mean to just walk in." I stuttered.

"But you did." She tapped her foot.

"Yea, I forgot to knock. Really!" I said.

"Oh, really?" She asked and threw shoes at me. The most of them were high heels and they really hurted.

"Ouch! Zoe, please stop! I have to tell you something!" I said and valued the shoes.

"What? That you're a jerk?" She said and started to throw books at me.

"Why do you change your clothes so often?" I asked behind cries.

"I went shopping and wanted to look how the outfits look on me." She told me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want that! And please dress yourself, otherwise I will get a nosebleed." I said to her.

She realized, that she still was in her underwear all the time and her face turned red.

"AAAAHH! MOOOM!" She shouted. I covered my ears. Her mother ran upstairs and looked at us.

I know, that it really looked stupid. I stood there looking at Zoe only in her underwear.

"Mom, Takuya is spying on me!" She said and dressed herself.

"No, I did not! I just went in your room!" I said.

"Takuya, I think it's better when you go now." Zoe's mother told me.

"But I really didn't spy on her!" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, I believe you. But you should go now." She respond.

I'm not opposed it and went out.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

Takuya, this pervert, spied on me! Although he has a girlfriend! This jerk...

Suddenly, the door bell rang. First I thought it was Takuya, but when I opened it I saw Jasmine in front of me.

"Here, you should read that!" She gave me a piece of paper.

On the paper stood 'Zoe Orimoto is a a boyfriend stealer... Take care of your boyfriend!' And under the text was a picture of me, where I cry.

Jasmine smiled evily at me. "You can see this paper everywhere in town." She laughed and left.

_She will pay for that..._

__Hey, she got a haircut. Wow, she really cut it short...


	14. Revenge

**Takuya's POV**

I went to school alone. My head doesnt hurt anymore. I walked past Zoe's house and waited a few minutes. But then I thought she probably left for school already. So I went on.

After some minutes I arrived at my school. Kouji and Kouichi came over to me.

"Hey dude. Did you talk with Zoe?" Kouji asked me and we made our handshake.

"I tried. But she won't listen to me. Not only that. She also thinks I spied on her!" I told them frustrated.

"Why does she think that?" Kouichi asked curious.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said and looked down embarrassed.

Suddenly some hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." I heard a voice say.

"Uh... Zoe?" I hoped.

"Argh... No, it's me, Jasmine." She took her hands away from my eyes and hugged me.

"Jasmine, did you forget again, that I'm not your boyfriend anymore?" I said and tried to push her off.

"What are you talking about? I love you, remember?" She smiled at me.

Just then I looked at her and saw her hair was cut short. I was shocked, I never thought she would actually do that. I mean, it was kind of a joke. And I wished she would leave me alone.

"Y-Your hair..." I stuttered and pointed at her new cut.

"I cut it. Do you like it? See, I proved that I love you. Now it's your turn." She replied.

"Are you kidding me? What do mean by 'your turn'?" I asked her.

"You have to show me, that you love me too." She said and took my hand.

"But I don't love you! And to be true, I never loved you!" That might sound hard, but she had to understand it.

"Hey, I cut my hair for you, so you have to do something in return." She said and folded her arms.

"She has a point." Kouji joined the conversation.

"Shut up, emo." Jasmine looked angry at him.

"Hey, don't insult my brother or you will get problems with me!" Kouichi supported his twin brother.

"Ha, like you could do something to me. Girls!" She yelled and a bunch of girls came to her.

"Ahhh! Sorry bro, you have to deal with it on yourself. I'm afraid of that girls!" Kouichi whispered to Kouji and ran off. He screamed like a girl, but the girls didn't do anything.

"What a wimp." Kouji grumbled.

"Okay Jasmine, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Tell Zoe, that I'm your girlfriend." She respond.

"Never! I will do everything, but not that!" I asnwered.

"Okay, then you'll have to kiss me in science class." She said.

"Just when you will leave me alone then." I told her.

"Hmmm... Deal!" She smiled and walked away.

I sighed, but it was the only way to get rid of her.

"Hey Kouji, we have science class together, right? Is Zoe there too?" I asked him and hoped, that she wouldn't be there. I don't want her to see that.

"Yes, she will definitely see it." He answered as we walked along the hallway.

"Shit... Can you distract her, while I have to kiss... Jasmine." I swallowed when I said Jasmine's name.

"How? I'm sitting 3 rows behind her." He said.

"I don't know. Just do something!" I told him.

"I will think of it..." He said and walked to his first period. I should go now too. I'm not looking forwards to science class. As I was on my way to my class, I walked past Zoe.

"Jerk..." She said as she walked by.

_I have to talk to her..._

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

My first period was Geography. Boring! Which periods do I have with Takuya again? Science, PM and math. Well, next period is science... I will just ignore that idiot.

_Next period_

I walked in my science class and sat down on my seat. I noticed that Jasmine is smiling evily at me all the time and Takuya is looking sad. Hmpfh... I don't care.

"Hey Zoe, do you want to sit with us in lunch break?" Kouji asked me.

I was surprised to see him. "Is Takuya with you?" I asked back.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then not." I replied.

"Oh please forgive him! And please don't look back." Kouji said and made me curious.

"Why not?" I wanted to look behind me, but Kouji stopped me.

"Do you want to see my boxers?" He asked me.

"What? No! The last time I saw your boxers was when your pants fell down and you had this 'Sexy and I know it' boxers on." She remembered.

"Yeah, hehe... Funny isn't it?" He said nervously. Something is wrong here and I would know what, when I could look at my back.

"Hey Kouji, look over there. There is a scorpion, who wants to bit you!" I said and pointed at a random direction.

"Ahh... Get away you stupid scorpion!" Kouji cried and ran through the class room. I don't know why he is so scared of scorpions, they don't even live here. But it worked!

I turned my head and saw Jasmine and Takuya kissing. It hurted, but I wanted to ignore Takuya. So I have to ignore this feelings too. I turned around again, but the thoughts were stuck in my head.

And Jasmine will get revenge, for hung up this text and picture of me. How can Takuya love someone like her?

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

xxx

"Sorry, I couldn't distract Zoe. She saw you kissing Jasmine." Kouji told me.

"I guess, I have to explain that to her..." I sighed.

"Hey Taki-chan!" Jasmine yelled as she ran up to me.

"Jasmine, we made a deal. You promised me, you will leave me alone when I kiss you." I said.

"Yeah, but I know you liked the kiss and decided to forgive you." She cheered.

"Forgive me for what?" I asked confused.

"For telling me that you didn't love me. I know that it was a lie." She said and hugged me again.

"That wasn't a lie, it was the truth! Now, let go of me!" I said and tried to get her off of me, but she wouldn't let go.

"Oh Jasmine, I wanted to tell you, that Takuya was at my house yesterday. He spied on me two times, tell him to stop that." Zoe came by.

Jasmine looked at me for a second and then back at Zoe.

"That's just a trick to get us apart." She said.

"No, I just wanted to tell you. I have to go now." Zoe respond and left.

"Hey dude, we should go too!" Kouji said and we left to PM.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

We were changing clothes and Jasmine won't stop giving me death glares.

"Hey Orimoto, do you think Takuya likes you?" She asked me. What a stupid question.

"Of course he still likes her." Jeri asnwered for me.

"Did I ask you? No! So, shut up little girl." She said rudely.

Jeri looked at the ground. Poor girl, she is so nice. She doesn't deserve to be sad.

"Watch out what you say to my friends." I said to Jasmine.

"Oooh, now I'm afraid." She respond sarcastically.

"Seriously, shut up." I replied.

"What could you probably do?" She laughed at me and her 'friends' laughed with her. They aren't real friends, they are like her servants.

"You will see..." I said and my friends smiled.

xxx

Our teacher said, we will play soccer. Boys against boys and girls vs girls. That is what I expected and I have the perfect plan. Our teacher said, that me and Jasmine should select our teammates. I voted for all of my friends and Jasmine got the rest.

The boys were on a different soccer field. We were all in our right position. The teacher blew the whistle and the game began.

Jasmine's team wasn't a hard nut to crack. I just shot a goal in the first minute. Well, in her team were just this dumb girls, who doesn't know anything about soccer. The only rule they know is, that they aren't allowed to use their hands.

Normally, it wouldn't bother Jasmine, if the other team wins. But she wanted to beat me, I could see that in her eyes.

_Watch Takuya, I will beat your girlfriend's butt._

xxx

We won the game, 6:1. That was easy! Jasmine was totally angry and shouted at her teammates. This girl really has problems. But I want my revenge for the picture.

I looked at my friends and they all got a ball.

"Ready girls?" I asked them with a smile.

"Yeah!" They answered in unison.

We all began to kick our balls in Jasmine's direction. She started to scream when the first balls hit her.

"Orimoto, tell your stupid friends to stop!" She yelled at me.

"Let me think about it..." I pretented to think. "No!"

I kicked the last ball really hard and it hit her in the face. I didn't feel sorry for her. Well, she deserved it. She had bruises everywhere and looked angry at me.

"You will see what you get for that!" She said and left into the cabin.

I burst out into laughter. That was the first time I felt really good, since I came back to Japan. It was totally worth it.

I changed my clothes and was on my way to the cafeteria. But Takuya stopped me. His clothes were torn and had many holes in it. And he didn't wear shoes.

"Give me back my shoes!" He saind in an angry tone.

"What? I don't have them!" I asnwered confused, why did he suspect me?

"Hahaha... Here, this letter was in my pocket." He said and gave me a letter.

'I hate you, Takuya Kanbara.

You doesn't deserve me and you broke my heart.

That's my I did that to your clothes.

Yours,  
Zoe.

PS: If you want to get your shoes back, ask me ;)'

Are they kidding me? I definitely did not wrote that! That is not even my handwriting. I bet it was this stupid hoe, Jasmine...

"I didn't wrote that, ask your good girlfriend. I don't have your shoes!" I said and left.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

Is Zoe lying or not? Zoe wouldn't do something like that, never! She's right, it has to be Jasmine. But when I said that to Jasmine, she just acted dumb.

"Go to Zoe's locker and you will find out who did it!" She told me.

I didn't let her contol me, but I went to Zoe's locker anyways. I saw Zoe standing there and opened it. I stood a few feets away from her and could look into her locker. She didn't notice me yet. But it really shocked me what I saw. MY SHOES were in Zoe's locker. She really did that prank on me!

**What do you think? Did Zoe do that? :)**


	15. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

**Zoe's POV**

_'What the hell are Takuya's shoes doing in my locker?' _I asked myself as I saw them there. That must be that stupid Jasmine bitch.

"Hey Zoe, what are my shoes doing in your locker?" Takuya asked me.

"They... Wait, it's not that what it looks like! I didn't put them in there!" I explained to him, but he wouldn't believe me.

"Really? Then who put them in there? You are the only one, who has a key for that locker!" He replied.

"I don't know... Probably your ex, Jasmine! My locker is broke, see!" I said and pointed at a part of my locker. He looked at it and noticed a bump in it.

"I can't believe she is doing that!" He was pissed and walked off.

"Wait Takuya, your shoes!" I shouted after him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks!" He came back and took his shoes. But then he really left.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

"Jasmine, tell me that you did that!" I yelled the thousand time at Jasmine and she still acted dumb. I just wanted to punch her in the face, but she is a girl. I can't beat girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered.

"Okay, stop acting dumb. I swear, I will make your life a living hell, if you don't tell Zoe the truth NOW!" I screamed and tapped on my foot.

"Okay okay. Relax, I'm gonna tell her the truth." She said and left.

Finally she admitted it. I will follow her, just to take care she really tells the truth. I saw them both in the hall and overheared their conversation.

"I just apologize to you, because Takuya told me to!" Jasmine said coldly.

"I don't care if he told you or not. I'm still mad at you. For making he angry at me and destroy our friendship!" Zoe replied.

"But seriously, I have to tell you something." Jasmine said.

"Okay, what is it?" Zoe asked curious.

"I would never go out with Takuya anymore. He is a bad kisser and a bad boyfriend. He surely will cheat on you." Jasmine lied.

"Like I would believe you. Takuya isn't that type of a boy. And if I go out with him or not, is my business." Zoe answered.

"Mhpfh!" Jasmine grumbled and left without saying another word.

When she left, I immediatly ran up to Zoe.

"Sorry, I suspected you." I apologized to her.

"No problem, it's Jasmine's fault." She said and wanted to leave as well. But I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"What's up?" She asked me surprised and looked at our hands.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said and blushed a bit.

"Okay..." She said confused.

"Do you...-Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I said and looked down, too afraid to see her reaction.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." I answered and bit my lips.

"Well, I have to think about that." She left before I could say something.

_'Was it the wrong time to ask?'_

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_I can't believe he actually asked me out. That's so shocking. I love him of course, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Well, it's already ruined by Jasmine. But if Takuya's my boyfriend, I could make her jealous. On the other hand, I don't want to use him like that. Should I say yes or no? Oww man, I'm so confused. I need a break._

I sat down on a swing and looked on the ground. In my childhood, Takuya and me were used to hang out here alot. But that was years ago.

"I know Takuya asked you to be his girlfriend." I suddenly heard a voice say. I quickly turned around and saw Jasmine.

"Stalker..." I asnwered, I didn't know what do say in that moment. I was still shocked of Takuya's question.

"I would think about that. He still loves me and he ever will! Someday he will come back to me and leaves you alone!" She told me.

"Don't you get, that he totally DOESN'T love you? I mean it's pretty obvious. And I think, no one ever wants to be YOUR boyfriend." I argued.

"I had more boyfriends than you!" She replied.

"So you admit that you're a bitch?" I asked.

"I...- Argh!" She was angry and left. No one can mess with me, not even Jasmine.

Again, I was all alone. But suddenly I felt warm hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked. I know that voice very well.

"Takuya!" I said and laughed a bit. He took his hands away from my eyes and I looked at him. I looked into his eyes and then I knew, that he really loves me. We were coming closer to each other and... kissed.


	16. Lies over lies

**Zoe's POV**

That was the most beautiful kiss I ever had! I slowly broke the kiss and looked happily at Takuya, he was also smiling.

"So, do you want to be my princess?" Takuya asked and looked into my eyes.

"Yes!" I answered excited.

Then we kissed again, but with more passion. I don't mind what Jasmine said earlier, I know that Takuya would never leave me.

"Let's go back inside. I'm so excited to tell our friends that we are dating now." Takuya said and took my hands. Together we went inside the building.

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

So, the ugly bitch decided to steal my boyfriend? She will see, what she get from that. She will pay for letting me look so stupid. I'm the popularest girl in the school or even city. And she is just a normal girl. I will get something to black-mail her.

I know her twin sister, I'm sure she has something bad to tell me from Zoe. I'm so smart... I took my mobile out of my pocket and dialed Sarah's number. After some seconds I heard a voice saying 'Hello?'.

"Hey, here's Jasmine. You have to tell me something about Zoe..."

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

We told our friends that we were going out now and they were all happy for us. All, except JP. He was a bit depressed when he heard that. But he tried his best to not show it. If Zoe's happy, he is happy too. JP is a good friend.

Zoe sat on my lap in the cafeteria. Then I saw Jasmine coming into the room and my mood changed from happy to angry. I hope she will just walk past us and don't cause any trouble. I gave her a death glare, just to show her that I don't want her near me. She came to us anyways.

"Hey Takuya, hey brat." Jasmine said and looked annoyed at Zoe. Zoe was about to punch her face, when she called her a 'brat'.

"What do you want?" I asked, before Zoe could do anything.

"I just wanted to tell you something important." She replied and took a seat next to me.

"You always want to tell me something and in the end it's all a lie. Listen, I don't want to be your boyfriend ever again. Go get yourself a new one, I'm out." I said and turned my head away from her.

"But it's something really important about your girlfriend." She said and smirked. I didn't thought anything of it, it's probably a lie again and I don't want to argue with Zoe because of nothing.

"Well, when she moved to Italy, she had a boyfriend there, Louis. And they are still together." She added.

"LIE!" I shouted and turned my head back to her. But it still hurted to hear something like that.

"No, it's true. Ask your good girlfriend." She said and looked evily at Zoe.

"Zoe, tell me it's not true!" Takuya looked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Takuya... But-" Zoe looked down.

"So, it's true?! You already have a boyfriend? I did never expected you to be like this, Zoe! It's over." I walked away, heartbroken.

"Noo! Takuya, I didn't finish! Please stay here..." Zoe screamed after me, but I didn't come back. A few tears escaped from my eyes.

_I thought she loved me._

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"Are you happy now?" I asked Jasmine angrily.

"Yeep... All I have to do is getting Takuya back. And in this situation, it's easy-going." She smiled and followed Takuya.

I layed my head on my hands and began to sob. I couldn't finish my sentence before Takuya stormed out. Now he thinks, that I got another boyfriend. But that's not true. It's all Jasmine's fault! But where did she get that from? Wait,... What about Sarah?

I quickly grabbed my mobile and dialed a number.

_"Hello?" _A familiar voice asked me.

"SARAH? Why the hell did you tell Jasmine that shit? You know it's not true!" I yelled at my hated sister.

_"But the half of it is. That's the revenge you get, for leaving me and our Dad like that! By the way, Louis is sorry for what he did to you."_ She told me.

"I don't care! I don't even care if he dies or not! Just tell him, that I hate him from now on!" I yelled into the phone.

_"Louis, she doesn't forgive you."_ I could hear her say.

"Wait... He's there with you?" I asked surprised.

_"Yes, we spent the night together. Why do you ask?" _She replied.

"Nevermind. Anyways, I swear, if I ever see you again, you wish you would never knew me." I yelled at her.

_"Aww... Now I'm scared." _She said sarcastically. _"I've heard you and Takuya were dating?"_

"Not anymore just because of you!" I shouted and hung up. I can't hear her voice anymore. Maybe I should go and search for Takuya. I have to explain everything to him.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

Jasmine tried to cheer me up and kept telling me, that Zoe isn't worth it. But I can't think about anything else than Zoe. Maybe Jasmine was a better girlfriend.

"See? I told you she is a brat. It's better if we were going out." She told me.

"I think you're right." I answered and looked on the ground.

Suddenly I felt some lips crushing on mines...


End file.
